Joyride
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome rewards you in the car after a successful mission.


"Drive, we need to get the fuck out of here, now!" you exclaimed after you slipped into the passenger seat, throwing a big bag full of thousands of cash aside and the car sped up even before you fully managed to shut the door and click your seat belt in place.

"Buckle up, dollface," Jerome cackled before hitting the gas pedal without losing his grip on the clutch, making the engine roar like a wounded animal. He put the pedal to the metal, and you felt dizzy as the streets whooshed around you two in a blur of lights. Jerome made a turn so sharp that your whole body jerked with the motion. He never drove safely, and you loved it. You could feel your heart racing at a rapid pace and palms sweating from the rush of adrenaline that coursed through your veins. It was so exhilarating being on the run with the ginger, you didn't think there was anything that could top it even in the slightest.

You narrowly missed the cops, and the police sirens were blaring just outside. He wove through traffic, doing his damnedest to out maneuver the still shrieking line of cop cars and their many bullets that missed the car every time.

Hazarding a glance at the electronic speedometer, you could see that he was going well over a hundred miles an hour. Your heart thudded in your chest and you immediately tugged on your seat belt to make sure you were fastened properly. The wail of distant sirens closing in made you groan in relief.

"I'm impressed, you know I had my doubts that you would succeed in robbing that bank," he jested and you just snorted in response.

"You need to stop overestimating me," you hissed, and he laughed at that.

The faster he drove, the more you began to realize just how startling of an effect it had on your libido. You were itching for him to stop back to the penthouse so you could have your way with him. You felt electric, your blood was all heart and snapping sparks.

Then he wrapped his hand around the gearshift with an easy dexterity that left you breathless, threw the car into gear, and peeled out of the parking lot, putting the vehicle in park with a wild swerve when he was sure he lost them.

"Wow," you breathed, chest heaving, "that was great."

He whipped his head back to look at you, a corner of his lips curling upwards in a devilish smirk.

"Let's not head back yet, you deserve a little somethin' for your performance tonight, dollface," he darted his tongue out of his mouth to lick his lips. "I'm more than impressed with you, you're certainly adapting to this kind of lifestyle faster than I thought you would."

"Oh yeah?" you said in a somewhat challenging tone.

You met his magnetic gaze and before you knew it, his hand was reaching out to you, grabbing your face. Your lips crashed together as he twisted his finger in your locks and wrapped his arm around your back, pulling you right into his lap.

Then he took your mouth. There was no other word for it really, because it was too commanding, too invasive, too all-encompassing to be called merely a kiss. Tongues tangled deliciously while hands foamed freely over taut fabric and hot skin.

You raked your fingers through his hair, sinking into his scalp while his hands traced down your back until they reached the hem of your skirt. He pulled it up to run his palm over the supple, lace clad bottom until his fingers made contact with the slightly damp area between your thighs.

"Already wet for me, I see, looks like you get off on riding in fast cars huh?" he breathed against your lips before pulling away. Your eyes locked as he slowly stroked your damp sex through the frilly lace, pressing his fingers down into the moist fabric.

Your senses were clouded and hazy and all you could feel was his chest against yours, his hot, pulsing erection pressing against your inner thigh. And the heat—the suffocating, all consuming eat—around you two. It was hot and sweaty and crowded and there wasn't much room to maneuver, but you loved the weight of his body holding you to his.

Your lids fell heavy and you softly moaned, your head dipping to his shoulder as he continued pushing those long fingers into the soaked material. You ground your hips against his hand, needing more contact.

"You're just as hard for me," you murmured, your eyes sparkling in the pale moonlight as you gazed at Jerome before reaching down to stroke the bulge in his pants. His breath hitched as you squeezed lightly then let go.

"Shit, that feels good," he growled out while your fingers continued its ministrations, taking the length of him in a tight grip before you squeezed him again. The smoldering look of lust and desire in his blue-green eyes spurred you on, made you want him all the more.

You sat back slightly, your spine pressed to the steering wheel, and just watched him. Jerome had that feral, wild look in his eyes. You found yourself getting lost in them before they flickered to his mouth, imagining all the dirty, sinful things you wanted him to do with that.

Within moments, his arms were wrapped around your back, pressing you into his chest again as your lips crashed together. You moaned against his mouth, an invitation for his tongue to brush past your lips and explore the insides of your cheeks. With one hand tangled in your hair and the other splayed across your back, he pulled you in close as the kiss continued to deepen, becoming wetter, more urgent and increasingly erotic.

His hands moved down your neck and over your collarbone, caressing the soft skin just above the open collar of your blouse before drifting down to your breasts. Fingers stroking through the matching lace of your bra, he found one painfully erect nipple and began fondling it through the sheer fabric. You hissed your approval as your lips parted from one another's. He took the opportunity to kiss his way down your neck, popping open a couple of the buttons of your blouse before his mouth replaced his fingers.

"Fuck," you gasped softly.

"Oh, I intend to," he told you in a drawl, baring his teeth in a predatory grin.

Moaning, you leaned back as your legs spread out wider, your skirt riding up your supple thighs, exposing more of your body to the soft moonlight. He ran his fingertips over your smooth skin, making you cry out louder as your legs stretched further apart until your skirt revealed just enough of your frilly lace panties.

Running his fingers along the insides of your thighs, he barely skimmed your underwear before moving them back down again to caress the backs of your knees.

Each time he brushed your panties with his fingers, you would whimper in protest, arching your back, trying to push his hand closer. He was always such a tease, and he had every intention of drawing it out until you were close to losing your cool.

"Patience dollface, we're getting there," he hummed as his grin widened due to your impatience. Kissing his way up to your neck, you grabbed fistfuls of his auburn hair, pulling his lips to yours as your tongue buried itself in his mouth. He groaned, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of your thighs, knowing the next morning there would be bruises marring your skin. You loved when he left little reminders of your nights together.

He smirked into the kiss as his fingers finally settled on your panties, tracing their outline first along the hem then finally down the middle. They were completely soaked now, your clit visible through the thin material, desperate for attention.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" he chuckled as his finger circled your clit, and you instantly sighed into his mouth while never letting go of his head. He continued exploring, your groans egging him on until he broke free of your kiss to grab your waist and set you down across your seat so your legs rested against the center console. It was quite an awkward position for both of you, but his need to taste you overpowered the desire for comfort.

Lifting one leg over his shoulder while the other fell to the floor, he leaned down and began to suck your clit through your panties. Your deep moan echoed slightly in the cool night air as you instantly began to grind against him, your back arched, your hands in his hair pulling him closer. He sucked and licked and bit his way along the wet lace as your hips bucked, feeling so incredibly needy for more.

"Fuck, I need these off," he uttered around a snarl, blowing hot air against your covered and drenched sex. You shuddered upon the contact and squirmed helplessly which only served to amuse him. Unable to wait any longer, he pushed your panties aside and slipped his tongue over the warm skin, wiggling between your damp folds until he was lapping at your entrance.

Your moans grew louder and you ground harder, nearly suffocating him in your wetness. His tongue continued its sweet torture, slipping up and down your folds before dipping into you again and again without stopping for even a moment. He could feel the first tremors of your orgasm rock through your body, but he wouldn't let that happen just yet. He slipped his mouth away from your entrance before giving it one last lingering swipe of his tongue.

"Nuh-uh, you're not coming just yet," he teased, a dark laugh spilling from his mouth. A whimper of displeasure escaped your lips as you sat up, your legs falling back to your side of the car as you turned to face him.

He was about to pop the button of his pants before you reached over and said, "Let me help you."

He smirked at that as your deft fingers unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper, discovering just how hard he was and how his boxers clung so tightly to his member. You took a moment to drink up the sight before you tugged them downwards in one quick motion, allowing his stiff cock to spring forth as a grin widened on your face.

"It's rude to stare, unless you're going to do something about it," he told you in a purr. A vile little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Glancing up with half-lidded eyes, you cocked an eyebrow before leaning down, wrapping your lips around the tip as your fingers enveloped the rest of his shaft. You took just the head into your mouth and sucked, tasting the bead of pre-come that had leaked out. As your head bobbed up and down, your mouth pulled him in deeper with each dip.

"Oh fuck, just like that," he praised as he sucked in a breath. You swirled your tongue around the tip and without further prompting, you swallowed as much of him in your mouth as you could. The sound of him groaning at your actions made you bolder. Sucking back up to the tip and then back down again, fondling his balls with your hand and squeezing with each plunge of your mouth.

He gripped the back of your head and wrapped your hair in a fist and began controlling your movements. It didn't take long before he was fucking your face, pushing himself in and out as much as he could with each flex of his hips. You gagged several times, but he didn't give you any time to adjust. He knew it would only be a matter of moments before it was over. He needed to stop you, but you sensed it as well so you quickened the pace, desperate to taste him as he tasted you.

Without warning, he pulled you away from him, his cock leaving your mouth with an obscene pop. He was panting harshly, and it boosted your ego to know that you were the reason why.

"I need to fuck you now," he muttered. He needed to feel your tightness wrapped around him. He needed to be inside you.

"Please," you pleaded in a whisper.

Grabbing your hips, he pulled you back into his lap so you were straddling him once more. One hand came behind your back and pushed aside your panties as the other settled on your hip, guiding you into place.

You knew exactly what he needed. Reaching between your legs, you took hold of his shaft before sinking down onto him.

"Shit," he hissed as you stretched around him, first over the head then along his entire cock. The groan of pure ecstasy that escaped his lips brought forth one of your own as you tilted your head back and settled your hips against his.

For a few seconds you both didn't move, enjoying the tight fullness as you two got lost in the moment.

As if on cue, you both began to move; Jerome pushed up as you grabbed onto the roof of the car behind his head and bucked down. The rhythm was slow and unhurried as you stared into each other's eyes, lips parted as heavy breaths slipped out.

You lowered your head down to press your mouth against his as your tongues began to glide past each another's, once more. Your pace increased as your hands dropped onto his shoulders, bunching up the material of his shirt as you rolled your hips in time with each thrust of his cock.

Your grunts and moans mixed in the stifling air of the car's confines as your hips bucked rapidly. He reached for your breasts, massaging each with one hand before rolling his fingers against your nipples, pinching harshly and only letting them go when they were aching and trembling.

Arching into him, you whimpered as you quickened your movements, desperately trying to match his own, your hips slamming into his as your walls tightened all around him. He pushed harder until your legs began to shake. It was only a matter of moments before he sent you over the edge.

It became more difficult to maintain your rhythm as the temperature gradually raised and your ability to sustain any sort of rational thought decreased. You suddenly clamped around his cock, your cries muffled as you buried your face in his neck.

"Oh, yes! Please don't stop-" your words were stolen with a strangled yelp as he rammed into you. He drove into you hard and fast, gripping your hips tight enough to bruise, and moving, just moving in you, around you, surrounding you.

He was hammering that sweet, sweet spot, that perfect spot that made your breath hitch and lightning shoot through your entire body. Intense, concentrated pleasure built up right between your legs. And with each rough thrust, the pleasure increased to the point where you were gasping for air, clawing and raking your nails down his back, nearly breaking the skin and drawing blood.

You panted heavily, and you could feel the pressure building inside you. You could feel every inch of him inside you, hitting so deep you almost couldn't breathe.

"Yes! Oh fuck, Jerome yes!" you cried out. You threaded a quivering hand through his hair as the tension grew to unbelievable proportions. You couldn't handle it—his body rocking against yours, the soft way he choked out your name against your neck, the growls coming from his throat, his heavy, ragged breathing. You were almost there, so close, just at the edge of it, just one more thrust, one more.

He slipped his hand to where your bodies connected and rubbed at your clit, one long languid stroke that finally broke you. Your release came so hard, violent tremors wracked your body, and you saw white spots behind your eyes. You let out a choked cry, arching your back as the tingling sensation cascaded through every limb of your shaking body, and he drove into you, pounding jerkily to reach his finish. He uttered a strangled groan and dug his fingers into your hips as he finally came, his cock throbbing and pulsating erratically inside you. You scratched away at his back, both shivering as you rode out the waves of your orgasms.

You were panting into the crook of his neck, languidly trailing your nails up and down his back as your breathing finally settled, and you both came down from your high. You slowly opened your eyes, letting out a deep, shuddering breath. You slowly and reluctantly lifted yourself off of him but stayed on his lap, giving him a weak kiss on his lips. He responded eagerly, groaning quietly against your mouth when he returned it.

"Round two at home, dollface," he told you with a wink. You moaned in agreement, pulling your panties and skirt back up when you regained some of your strength back to move again. You jerked up suddenly, accidentally hitting your head on the roof of the car which made him cackle in amusement. You turned back to your seat, staring at the glint in his eyes that promised so much more. You couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
